Love Will Always Prevail: A Winter's Kiss
by xxPyRaxx
Summary: Draco and Magnolia have their first kiss in the cold of Winter. A very sweet and romantic moment between the Ice Prince of Slytherin and the Intelligent Princess of Ravenclaw.


**Series:** Love Will Always Prevail

**HP:** A Winter's Kiss

**Summary:** Draco and Magnolia have their first kiss

**Author:** xxPyRaxx

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in, around or about the _Harry Potter_ franchise; it all belongs to the wonderful and amazing J.K. Rowling. I only own the characters and plot lines you guys don't recognize or haven't thought of.

**A Winter's Kiss**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

It was a cold winter afternoon. A high blanket of pure white snow covered and froze what will be the fresh green grass in the upcoming spring and the thick pine trees. From gray clouds above, soft snowflakes danced down from the sky and landed onto the other piles of snow. The temperature was frigid enough to cause any uncovered naked flesh turn an earthly shade of purplish-blue and hot breath to be seen as white smoke.

Alone, fourteen year old Magnolia Potter slowly ventured out of the large castle. It was the last weekday before the Christmas break and most of the students were at Hogsmeade either looking for last minute gifts or shopping for the upcoming Yule Ball that every student seemed to be enthralled with. Everyone but the youngest of the Potter twins. No, it wasn't because she wasn't asked. Quite the contrary, she received many invitations to the ball; only she kept refusing but claiming she did have a date to get Professor McGonagall off her case about not wanting to attend.

Since the students were in Hogsmade, it was quiet on the Hogwarts grounds but Maggie didn't mind due to the fact that the quiet was one of her best friends from her childhood (other than insults and hate). For her silence and loneliness accompanied her for years and it was welcomed even now. Unknown to her, someone was watching her as she descended away from the castle and towards the Black Lake, a wizard who wasn't in her House nor someone a Potter should be associated with.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Maggie's unknown stalker followed her to the Black Lake. He hid behind the nearest tree he dared before she could know that he was there. Maggie sat on the snowy shore with her knees drawn close to her chest as she gazed out across the calm frozen lake. A small smile fell on the follower's face at the sight and he stepped closer to the sitting figure. Maggie turned at the sound of the snow being crushed under his boots.

"Hello Draco" she greeted.

"Hi" the blonde Slytherin greeted back as he came to sit next to her.

"Why aren't you at Hogsmeade with everyone else?" she asked, her gaze returning to the frozen lake.

"I don't need to. I have all the gifts I need" Draco responded with an unMalfoyish shrug of his shoulders, "Why aren't you? Don't you have girl stuff to get for the Yule Ball?"

"No. I don't need to get anything because I'm not going".

"What? Everyone is going".

"Well, not me".

"Why aren't you going? Did no boy ask you?"

"Oh, a lot asked but I declined their offers. They only wanted me as their partner because I'm Harry's twin."

"But I overheard McGonagall say that you did have a date".

Maggie turned her head towards him once more with a sly smile on her lips, "Only only told her that to get her off of my case about not going".

"Ah, there is a little snake skin under all of those raven feathers" Draco teased with a playful push of her side with his.

"You'll have to pluck a lot of feathers to find it" she giggled a little, "What about you? Who did you ask to the Ball? A fellow Slytherin, I'm sure".

"Pansy Parkinson" he answered.

"Not a bad choice. Of course, if I was a boy I wouldn't really pick her".

"Well, she wasn't my first choice". _You were_, he thought to himself.

Silence fell for a few moments as both of the fourteen year old students looked beyond the lake. But it was Maggie who broke it with her soft voice, almost like a whisper.

"He didn't do it, you know".

"What?"

"Harry didn't do it. Put his name in the Goblet. How could he? He isn't old enough to pass through Dumbledore's age line, and there is no known spell or potion that could break it".

"You believe him?"

"Of course I believe him. His my brother. My twin. I know him better than Granger or Weasley think they do".

"Than how did his name get put in?"

"That's the million galleon question, isn't it?" she replied as she looked away from the frozen water once more to look at him, "Of course, hardly anyone believes him. They don't trust him, not since Second Year."

Draco remembered Second Year. That was the year the Chamber of Secrets was opened and Potter was accused of setting the beast inside free to attack all the Muggleborns all because he was Parseltongue.

"Of course they trust him Maggie. He's their Chosen One".

"Not at the moment. Just wait...once they find out who had put his name in the competition, they'll be all over him again. Funny, isn't? They believe his is the new God of light until one little thing throws them off and they think that he's the new awaited Devil, like Voldemort".

"Don't say his name" Draco hissed in fear.

"I'm not afraid of him, Draco. Why should I be? If he's so Great and Powerful, why couldn't he kill an innocent and weak infant? If he wants to strike fear in me, he's going to need to do a lot more than hide behind his followers and show me himself just how evil he is."

Once again, silence enveloped the two of them. Neither of them knew what to say or to talk about so Maggie decided to keep looking out at the lake while Draco examined her. Her black hair was covered with white snowflakes; as were her thick eyelashes when she looked at him. The flush on her cheeks due to the cold; and her shivering.

Wait. Shivering?

When Draco really looked at her, he noticed that she was wearing hardly anything. She wore only an autumn Muggle coat and tattered boots. He was sure the cold soaked through her thin pants and her so-called mittens that had numerous holes in them.

Being the gentleman, he parents raised him to be towards a lady, he took off his winter cloak to drape it around her unprotected coat; along with his Slytherin scarf and his Dragon hide gloves.

As soon as Maggie felt her shivering begin to cease, she tore her head from the lake again to look at her secret friend in surprise.

"Oh" she breathed as she looked down at the gloves, "Thank you. The warming charm must have been wearing off. But aren't you going to get cold?"

"Not for a while. If I do, I'll cast the same charm that you had".

"Thank you, Draco. That was very kind of you". Maggie had never been given; even if they were to be borrowed, warm articles of clothing before—maybe just from Harry.

"You welcome" Draco gave her a smile as she returned his smile with one of her own before she bashfully looked away. The red on her cheeks increased but Draco didn't know if it was from the cold for because she was blushing.

She was beautiful even when she was freezing her arse off. He had come to the decision that he had been battling with himself for nearly a year now.

"Maggie?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you still cold?"

"Mmm...I little bit. Why?" she asked she looked at him again.

"I can warm you up" he answered and than he took the plunge.

His warm lips fastened over her cold ones but the temperature of them didn't matter. He was kissing her. He was doing what he had been dreaming about since they became secret friends. The kiss was soft and sweet. But also timid, as if Draco was afraid that Maggie didn't want this as much as he did and she would push him away. But she didn't. Instead, she leaned toward him and melt into his lips. With that move that she did, Draco gained more confidence and pressed his lips harder on hers. He placed one of his hands on her lower back and used the other to keep him in a sitting position. He ran his tongue over her lips to ask for entrance; which she granted without much of a thought. Their tongues slipped in each others mouths and touched only once before they both pulled away.

"Draco?" Maggie breathed out, her breath forming a single puff of white smoke.

"Yeah?" Draco breathed back.

"I-I'm not cold anymore" she answered with a smile.

**The End.**


End file.
